The Idiot's Deduction
by PaperPrince
Summary: It's not often Sherlock gets things wrong but then he was never very good with the softer emotions was he? Story contains a confused Sherlock and is based on the idea that no one falls into a relationship without knowing about it right?


Okay so this is what I have been writing instead of Updating my Scent series.  
Also I recommend you keep reading until the end no matter what okay. Because things might get bad but then they also get better. Trust me I'm the Author.

* * *

Sherlock wakes with a headache and a niggling feeling inside like there is something important he should remember but can't. It doesn't really matter though because John is there with toast and that special sweet tea John only makes when one of them is ill and Sherlock forgets he is bothered by a mystery. He falls asleep again with John at his side watching over him. Wonderful faithful John who he quietly admires.

It isn't until Greg texts him sometime later inquiring about his health that Sherlock vaguely recalls the trip to the hospital the night before. A severe concussion the doctors had said, he thinks as John fluffs his pillows and fusses about him.

An injury he had obtained while chasing a murderer through a construction site his brain helpfully supplies. Sherlock doesn't really remember it happening or the hospital but he remembers John bringing him home and monitoring him through the night, waking him periodically and offering him water and reassuring smiles.

Sherlock tries to remember if the killer had been caught but his mind fails him. Concern fills him at the thought that the monster might still be out there hurting people. Sherlock tangles in his bed sheets as he struggles to get out of bed calling out to John as he does so. "Jawn" he slurs "Do you remember? Do you remember last night?"

"Yes I remember Sherlock" John tells him gently easing him back into bed and untangling the lumps. John brushes a thumb over Sherlock's cheek as he tucks him back into bed. His tone is soft and gentle even if he fails to understand Sherlock's questions. Sherlock falls asleep intent on checking with Lestrade later about the case.

Though upon waking to another text reading "Congratulations mate" he doesn't bother (because what else would Lestrade be congratulating him on but a case well done?)

Sherlock spends the rest of weekend in bed resting at John's request. Even so the concussion is severe enough that John takes the week off work just to stay home with him as a precaution. Sherlock finds his concern touching and vows to try and avoid worrying John further.

The two of them spend the time watching hours of crap television together. John buys Sherlock's favourite takeaways and doesn't complain when Sherlock puts his cold feet under John or rests his head in his lap. Half the time Sherlock can't even focus on what is happening on the screen but it doesn't matter because John is there curled up beside him on the sofa beneath the duvet taken from Sherlock's room.

To his surprise Sherlock finds himself enjoying being ill as long as John is there to take care of him and bring him tea and biscuits. He doesn't even mind when John gently plays with his curls (avoiding the bruised side of his head of course).

The week continues in this manner, passing happily if not slowly.

The morning John is due back at work, Sherlock slaps a nicotine patch on his arm for courage and kisses John on the forehead the way his mother used to when he was young. Sherlock pulls away from John quickly and tries to quell the feeling in his stomach that tells him he has just shattered something exquisite. John looks up at him with strange eyes and Sherlock feels himself reddening as he wishes John a good day at work.

To his immense relief John smiles, erasing all Sherlock's concerns with just one look. Before either of them have a chance to speak John's phone beeps reminding them that he will be late for work if he doesn't get a move on. Sherlock watches him go feeling a restlessness he usually only feels when there are no decent cases on.

Unable to explain the reason for his earlier actions Sherlock ensures he is busy with an experiment when John returns to the flat. To his relief John does not seem to feel the need for discussion either except when it comes to their dinner, which ends up being pizza delivered by a spotty twenty something pursuing a history degree.

The next morning Sherlock half expects John to interrogate him over breakfast, toast and tea with a little honey in both. Instead John kisses him on the cheek before leaving for work. Surprised Sherlock finds himself affectionately rubbing the spot where John's lips had touched him long after his flat-mate had gone.

For some reason Sherlock and John start doing things together during the evenings. Sherlock lets John teach him card games and they watch terrible comedies on television. Sherlock tries to learn how to cook and John pretends to like each dish no matter how burnt, raw or inedible it may be.

At first Sherlock cannot fathom why they have so much more time together, but then it dawns on him during a rendition of an original creation on his violin that John is no longer wasting his time going out on dates.

As much as this realization pleases him, Sherlock does not understand why John's habits have changed so drastically. Surely he cannot be the cause? Can he? Sherlock quickly sweeps those thoughts away unable to cope with the resulting emotion that blossoms in his chest. Strange though the feeling is.

After some thought Sherlock comes to the conclusion that the best way to ensure he doesn't ruin whatever is developing between him and John is not to speak of it. So when Mrs Hudson comments that the two of them seem closer than before, Sherlock's heart sinks sure that John will deny it and the two of them will go back to whatever it was they had before but he doesn't. Instead John turns slightly pink and agrees, squeezing Sherlock's hand as he does so.

Sherlock starts to wonder what he can do to keep the smile that keeps appearing on John's face when John thinks he isn't looking. Sherlock clears the fridge out, throws away the dead rat under the sink he had been planning on using for an experiment and takes John out for dinner. He starts to remember John at crime scenes and composes music on his violin especially for John.

He starts to say thank you because it pleases John to hear it. He starts to eat breakfast because it makes John worry less. He starts to bite back the hurtful things he says for no reason other than to hurt others because he sees the way it upsets John when he is nasty.

The changes he makes are mostly small and insignificant but they make John smile at him just a minute or two longer and just a tad brighter each day. John begins to presses a soft kiss to Sherlock's forehead after a difficult case or in the mornings when he passes Sherlock's tea. He will hold Sherlock close on the sofa and take his hand at crime scenes for everyone to see. Sherlock revels in this new found closeness tucking every fraction of affection into his heart.

And everything is wonderful.

Clearly John notices and appreciates everything Sherlock has been doing for him, for one day roughly a year after their talk with Mrs Hudson, John takes Sherlock out to dinner at a posh French restaurant even though John dislikes that type of cuisine. Half way through dessert John hands him a present.

Sherlock's smile falters. "I don't have a gift for you." He informs John quietly, embarrassed by his lack of foresight.

John smiles, his eyes warm and gentle in the candle light. "I didn't expect you to, after all it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you did now would it?" Sherlock nods accepting John's logic.

"Look Sherlock you're my dearest friend and I just want you to know that I uh… appreciate you greatly." John continues a blush creeping up the tips of his ears as he speaks.

Opening the small box Sherlock discovers a silver heart shaped brooch inside. John looks at him expectantly as he examines the intricately embossed Celtic design. The piece is elegant in its design, a heart entwined with another larger heart with a crown residing on top.

John smiles at him seemingly nervous. Clearly John was uncertain how Sherlock would perceive a gift that was clearly feminine in design, however Sherlock could see that John meant no slight by the gift which had clearly been in John's family for some time.

"It's a Luckenbooth brooch" John informs him as if Sherlock should be familiar with the Scottish name. "It's about the only family heirloom Harry didn't manage to pawn and well I'd like you to have it. I know it's probably not quite what you were expecting but I hope you'll accept it none the less." He says taking Sherlock's hand with a smile and pressing a kiss to his palm.

Sherlock smiles and tells John it is wonderful (even though he is not overly fond of jewellery) as John seems unusually emotional, something which Sherlock attributes to too much expensive champagne.

Together they pin the broach onto the front of Sherlock's suit jacket.

They stumble home sometime later, jubilantly drunk on champagne and happiness. That night unable to navigate the extra set of stairs John falls asleep in Sherlock's bed besides the lanky detective.

Sherlock comes home one day to find John having tea with a woman who is definitely not in desperate need of Sherlock's assistance. To make matters worse the two of them are reading wedding magazines, the sort that have pretty brides in pretty white dresses on the cover. Through brief interrogation of his flat mate in the kitchen Sherlock learns that the woman's name is Megan and John found her on the internet. Sherlock does not bother to ask if she is John's fiancée because the evidence in front of him is obvious. For why else would their living room have been transformed into a bridal showroom?

His head spins at the suddenness and tries not to be sick on the cake John gives him to try. Ironically it is at this moment that Sherlock's apparently there after all heart decides to inform the rest of Sherlock's system that he is passionately in love with John and has been for some time.

For twenty minutes or so Sherlock does his best to pretend to be thrilled for John, and dutifully listens to his doctor talk through wedding plans (apparently Megan and he seems particularly interested on Sherlock's thoughts on flowers, place cards and the like) before it all becomes too much and Sherlock has to fake an urgent meeting with Mycroft.

He escapes to the park and debates throwing John's brooch into the fountain but ultimately finds himself unable to. For months Sherlock has worn the brooch proudly. It has become a badge of proof, one he wears with a smile that says John gave me this to show he cares. He gave it to me because I'm his best friend. Sherlock clings to that even as he feels his heart breaking.

John and Megan throw themselves into planning wedding with such zealousness that Sherlock is left feeling a little like an odd duck. Every time Sherlock sees the two of them together weddings is all they can seem to talk about. Sherlock listens as their words flow over him like some alien language he cannot decipher. To make matters worse the two of them seem incredibly interested in Sherlock's opinion and constantly ask him what he would like to have at the wedding. Sherlock assumes it is John's way of trying to make him feel included so tries to put up with Megan's incessant chatter as best he can.

Alone in his room Sherlock tries to comfort himself with the knowledge that John cannot afford an extravagant wedding and judging by the bride-to-be's taste in handbags they would be saving up for a considerable amount of time.

Unfortunately he does not count on Mycroft agreeing to pay for the wedding. Unable to leave his meddling at that Mycroft also arranges for the wedding to be held at the Holmes estate even though traditionally only Holmes's have married there.

The worst thing Sherlock decides about the engagement (besides the fact that it is happening at all) is that John treats him exactly the same as he did before Megan came into their lives. Sherlock cannot help but feel that if John were colder towards him or pushed him away then his heart (newly found as it was) would not suffer quite so much as he watched his beloved plan his wedding and an October wedding at that having apparently been pushed by friends and relatives to bring the wedding forward as everyone had apparently "waited long enough".

The wedding date is cruelly set for Halloween, a day that had happened to be one of Sherlock's most favourite days of the year owing to its link to the macabre and death. Somehow Sherlock cannot help but find it terribly fitting that John would choose that day out of 365.

Most of the planning seemed to pass in a haze (presumably because of the tight deadline of just under three months) and in no time at all everything is booked and sorted all the way from the caterers to the bagpipe player.

Sherlock smiled sadly as he helped send the invitations out. "Join us for a bloody good time." The front of the cards read in a font of dripping blood, no doubt there was another joke printed on the other side although Sherlock could not be sure without also forcing himself to read the names printed inside of the bride and groom.

All in all he thought as he pushed the cards into pre-labelled envelopes, it would be a wedding that Sherlock, thanks to his input, would be proud to share with John, but for the  
fact he wouldn't be saying the 'I do' which drove Sherlock quietly into despair.

While Sherlock tried his best to avoid upsetting John or making things awkward by discussing his inconvenient feelings, Sherlock found it impossible to keep everything bottled up inside. This had resulted in several minor panic attacks or outbursts but luckily John seems to understand that this is a difficult time for Sherlock, even if he couldn't deduce the correct reason why.

As for some odd reason John attributed most of these outbursts to Sherlock demonstrating his dislike over some aspect of the wedding. (This is Sherlock's own doing actually as the first time an outburst occurred Sherlock had been about to tell John he had an extreme aversion to the bride only to chicken out and mumble something about an aversion to the roses instead.) Being far too touched by John's willingness to alter the wedding to suit his whims Sherlock later finds he cannot admit his deceit and instead finds himself making more outlandish demands.

To make up for his strops which John has started to call his 'Godzilla mode' (a term that unfortunately understates the desolation of his dark moods) Sherlock takes John to his tailors to have his wedding suit made by professionals. Sherlock does this only because John deserves to look his best and with Sherlock's help he won't get cheated into something polyester or worse plaid. Though it does take a struggle, John insisting that he gets a kilt to wear because of his Scottish roots, and that Sherlock gets another suit because his best one still had a blue chemical stain on the front left pocket.

Sherlock manages to escape the wedding rehearsal by taking a case that is barely a two. John yells at him afterwards as he tends to his injuries and makes him swear not to leave him alone at the Alter on the day of the wedding.

"Try not to get into anymore scrapes from now until tomorrow. I want you looking presentable in the wedding photos. Otherwise we'll have to turn it into a zombie wedding." John jokes wrapping Sherlock's ankle.

When finished John stands up and snaps his medical kit shut. He looks at Sherlock and pauses. "Sherlock are you alright?" John asks almost hesitantly. "Only you've been acting odd lately. Is- is it about the wedding?" It's not the first time John has seemed concerned about him but with only so many hours to go until John becomes someone else's Sherlock finds his resolve crumbling.

"I'm sorry if I've been distant with you lately- only I've been contemplating something." Sherlock admits not quite able to meet John's gaze. "And well… I hope you understand that I adore you more than crime scenes and dead things and whatever it is people are meant to say to the one they love." He says letting his words slip from his mouth like cigarette smoke.

John smiles at the quiet confession and takes his hand. "I know." He says smiling brightly at Sherlock's words.

Sherlock frowns as John has clearly misunderstood his meaning. "No you don't" he insists certain that John would not be holding his hand if he did understand the vast amount of affection Sherlock held for his friend. "Let me show you what I mean." He says reaching forward and embracing John, pressing his lips to John's in a sweet yet ardent kiss at the same time.

To his eternal surprise John kisses him back just as eagerly.

"Let me make love to you tonight." Sherlock pleas resting his head on John's shoulder as they draw apart.

Sherlock wakes deliriously happy to a cold and John less bed. A note lie in the space that John should have occupied, informing him that John has gone round to Lestrade's to get ready for the wedding.

Sherlock smile falters as he realises that the night before had not changed anything. John planned to go through with the wedding despite what had happened between them last night. Of course Sherlock should have realised he had already lost. But no of course he had to fall just that little bit harder and let John steal every little piece of his heart.

Wondering how John could be so cruel Sherlock stumbles into the bathroom for a long cold shower. Standing under the torrent of water makes it easier to pretend he doesn't cry.

Mycroft finds him later sitting in John's chair in his bathrobe and fondly scolds him for not being ready. With a sigh Mycroft goes and digs out the suit Sherlock is to wear along with his shoes and underpants. He lays them on the sofa before going into the kitchen to make tea.

Sherlock dresses himself with numb hands which catch and fumble on his buttons. "I can't do this." Sherlock admits as Mycroft and he get ready for the wedding.  
Mycroft sighs and takes the tie from Sherlock's hand. "Here I'll do it."

Sherlock shakes his head biting his lip in an attempt to quell the tears threatening to form in his eyes. "No I mean I can't go to the wedding."

"Sherlock your being ridiculous. You love John don't you?" Mycroft asks him as he does up Sherlock's tie for him.

Sherlock swallows, of course it was obvious to his brother, he probably knew all along. "Of course." He replies honestly even though the words choke him.

"Then you're going to the wedding, honestly it's just nerves, you will feel much better once you are actually at there and see John. After all he is who you are doing all this for. Just think of that and you will be fine today brother dear." Mycroft tells him rubbing his back softly.

Sherlock nods and takes a deep breath. He can make it through this.

All too soon Sherlock finds himself standing at the front besides Greg and swears to himself he will not cry again because of John. At least not in public.  
The music starts up and John appears by his side looking handsome and happy and everything Sherlock is not.

"Are we starting why are we starting already?" Sherlock asks silently looking round for the bride as the music comes to an end and Registrar greets everyone present.

John chuckles "You know if you had bothered to show up to our rehearsal or listen to me earlier you would know how it goes." John nudges him with his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll remind you when it is time to kiss me."

Sherlock's brain shuts down. "Kiss you?" he repeats stupidly.

"That's what people usually do with their husband yes, why do you not want to? Only last night you didn't mind kissing me."

"But what about Megan?" Sherlock asks quietly interrupting so as not to let the guests overhear.

John looks at him confused. "What about our wedding planner? Sherlock are you feeling alright? " He asks checking Sherlock over for any sign of illness and finding none.  
Sherlock shakes his head utterly befuddled. "I don't understand three hours ago you broke my heart. And now you say you want to marry me? I think I need to sit down." He says clutching John's arm to prevent himself from toppling over.

John cast a worried glance at both Greg and the Registrar. "I think he's overwhelmed by the occasion, can we go somewhere quiet for a moment?"

The Registrar nods and makes some announcement while Greg helps John manoeuvre Sherlock out of the large hall and into a small room nearby.

"What is going on Sherlock?" Asked John as soon as he was seated.

"I'm not quite sure." Sherlock admitted taking the bottle of water Greg passed him and gratefully taking a sip from it. He looks up at John. "This may sound like a stupid question but who exactly is getting married today?"

John looks at him as if he is an idiot. "We are Sherlock, you and me."

"Are you sure you're feeling quite alright?" Greg asks butting in.

Sherlock nods and waves him away. Greg wearily glances between the two of them before shrugging at John and stepping outside to give them some privacy.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this important piece of news? On our honeymoon perhaps?" Sherlock snaps feeling cross at all the apparently unnecessary turmoil John had put him through.

"Of course I bloody asked you. I proposed and you accepted that's how it goes." John informs him sounding somewhat hurt that Sherlock had forgotten.

"But I only told you those things last night." Sherlock says dazedly.

John frowns. "I proposed months ago, I gave you that brooch remember?"

Sherlock blinks at him, his eyes blown comically wide. "That was a proposal?" He says dumbfounded.

"Yes." John cries out waving his hands in frustration. "Christ next you'll tell me you didn't realise we've been dating." Replies John rubbing a hand over his temples.

"We are? Since when?" Sherlock replies trying to understand how he could have failed to notice this development.

"Since that case with the-"John stops mid-sentence and suddenly turns pale. "You had a head injury. The night I confessed in front of half the police force, you had a concussion." He swallows tensing all over. "You don't remember what happened that night do you?" He says softly clenching his fists as he tries to blink back tears.

"I may not recall the incident you are refereeing to no." Sherlock says getting up from his chair and walking over to John. "But like I told you last night I love you John and as far as I understand it you love me as well." Sherlock swallows and gets onto his knees taking John's hands in his. "There are a hundred people waiting in the next room to see us get married. I think we should probably go put them out of their misery don't you?"

John nods "I do."

Smiling Sherlock rises pulling John into his arms for a breathless kiss as he does so. When they finally break apart John smiles, gasps for breath but smiles.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon if that's how you kiss me." John says capturing his lips once more.

* * *

If interested I suggest you wiki Luckenbooth brooch


End file.
